Last Words
by Enderchild 080
Summary: Siding with the Batter may seem cruel, but we all have our reasons, don't we? /"But it will be nice as long as it lasts. A new fresh start, and everyone will be happy. The inhabitants won't have to fear anything...there will be pedalos, books, cake..." The Batter placed his hand on the switch again. „And rollercoasters." „...and rollercoasters, yes."/


**Hey, my fellow Enderproxies!**

**So...How did I get into OFF again?  
...Oh. Right.  
But anyways. Enjoy this quick little fanfic I wrote after taking the official ending.  
I don't like Batter very much in the friend sense, but I understand and respect him, nowadays.**

**I think I did average with protaying Batter here, so meh.**

* * *

And as the Judge called for the Player to choose, it was the first time they both saw something more than the flickering reflection that was visible whenever they addressed it. Standing with them in the plain white room was the strange, transparent image of a female humanoid shadow with wings. Even though the figure appeared detail-less and plain white, the silhouette suggested the right wing to be made of feathers, contrasting the left bat-like wing.

Unsure, her black eyes nervously switching between the two she took a step backwards...

...and vanished.

„Well then." The Judge snarked, having recovered from he momentary shock. „Looks like your puppetmaster chose the coward option." The Batter didn't answer, but it gave the cat an almost sadistic pleasure to see his calm facade crumble ever so slightly. As he readied his claws, though, the purifier seemed as solemn as ever as he raised his deadly bat.

In this moment the Player returned.

„So you came back." She didn't answer, merely looked at the Batter for a moment and walked to the Judge, kneeing down in front of it. A triumphant smirk tugged on his mouth as he saw his enemy's stressed expression behind her shoulder. It quickly vanished as she began to speak.

„_I I understand understand your your motives motives..."_ a whispery voice reached his ears, echoing, crackling and laced with static, like during a bad telephone connection.

She placed a hand on his head.

„_But but it it is is too too late late for for this this revelation revelation...sorry sorry..." _

And so the Player stood up and walked back to its puppet. In the Judge's eyes the white reflection gained a pure black, demonic form, the right wing losing its feathers, matching the Batter's deformed black Burnt body. His former ally's toothed mouth twisted into a grin.

The Judge knew that his fate was sealed, but he couldn't bear the thought of letting this happen without fighting for his cause.

X

The Batter turned away from the fading body of the cat, placing his hand on the switch.

„_Batter...Batter...Batter..."_

His name echoed through the room.

„_Can can you you hear hear me me...focus focus...please..."_

„I can hear you." He answered, not turning around.

„_Good good...you you need need to to focus on my voice voice..." _

„I am focusing. What do you want?"

„_Turn around, I must, need, want to talk...wasted the whole time in silence, you used to be deaf to my words..." _ Reluctantly the Batter turned away from the metallic handle and faced the white bird-winged figure.

„You talked to me before?...I didn't hear anything."

„_You could not...did not wish to do so...you were too focused on your goal, I think...maybe you chose not to." _He shrugged.

„So what?" The Player fixed him with black eyes.

„_I always had my problem with your...way of accomplishing your mission. When you fought Dedan, I screamed in your ears to stop and talk to each other. And as Enoch confirmed my suspicions, I hoped that you would be shocked enough to stop. But you knew already...I think this was the point where I began to understand...and still, as you fought the Critic Burnt, I tried to stop you...it screamed...screamed help help help...but I couldn't...and when you killed the kid...creator...Hugo...I deemed you undeniably evil...could've quit at any point, but I needed to, wanted to understand...it all."_

„Yet you sided with me. What changed your mind?"

„_As you said yourself: _Escaping from your purpose is impossible." She mock-imitated his voice, letting it sound like a recorded phrase.

„_You are right, though...my purpose was to make sure your mission was accomplished...and I did, wether I wanted or not...As you...you and he...made me choose, I left to think...think about it all...and I understood. This world...it is lost, had already been lost to paranoia, to fear and despair, even without you. And to side with the Judge, even though it was the morally good thing to do...morally good, what a useless concept...would've been cruel. It would've been cruel to let this world wither in its half-broken, half-purified state, to drag out its death throes as it was consumed by madness, hate and fear."_

„This world used to be corrupt. I purified it."

„_Flaws are corruption as well, purity is unnatural. Flaws are what brings color to the world and there is never only black and white...but why am I telling you, to you only the monochrome things are good..." _She sighed.

„_Maybe we could've chosen a different fate, what do you think?"_

„No."

„_Hm. And when you pulled the switch, what will you do afterwards? If you're still alive?"_

Another shrug. The Player stepped closer, looking at the bold black letters on the wall which formed the word 'OFF'.

„_What about...a new world. A...Batter world, sorrysorry, couldn't let that pun go unused..." _She let out an apologetic snicker as the Batter glowered at her.

„_But think about it."_

„It will become corrupt as well. I am sure."

„_But it will be nice as long as it lasts. A new fresh start, and everyone will be happy. The inhabitants won't have to fear anything...there will be pedalos, books, cake..." _ The Batter placed his hand on the switch again.

„And rollercoasters."

„_...and rollercoasters, yes." _  
A small smile played on his lips.

„_And eventually, the inevitable will happen and a savior will be chosen. And when the time is right, we all...all of us, the Guardians, the Judge, Zacharie, you, me, everyone...will have a purpose again."_A transparent white hand joined his own on the handle and together they pulled it down.

„The switch is now on OFF."

„_But it doesn't have to stay this way."_

X

_**New Game**_

_Continue_

_Quit_

* * *

**R&R, MY FELLOW ENDERPROXIES!**

**PEACE AND BAI!**


End file.
